


Everything About You Is Perfect, Down to You Blood Type

by ImNotAttractedToPans



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Doctor Dallon, Doctor/Patient, Getting Together, Hospitals, M/M, Making Out, Siren Dallon, Vampire Brendon, Well - Freeform, You get the idea, hope this cheers all us brallon shippers up, i started writing before dallon, so if that grosses you out maybe dont read, theres some pretty graphic depictions of blood drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotAttractedToPans/pseuds/ImNotAttractedToPans
Summary: Brendon has been avoiding the hospital and his subsequent food supply for so long that he can feel his control slipping through his fingers. The reason: a hansom siren that didn't even have to sing to steal his heart.





	Everything About You Is Perfect, Down to You Blood Type

**Author's Note:**

> Another request for my friend who yells BRALLON every five minutes. If your reading this, HI SWEETHEART!
> 
> If you have something you want me to write drop me a message on tumblr:  
> https://imnotattractedtopans.tumblr.com/
> 
> if you have a ship your not sure if I write drop me a message anyway and I'll tell you if I'll write it 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Title from the Overpass by Panic! at the Disco (Originally Thirst for More)

Brendon looked up at the impending concrete building, the lights flickered against the stark of night in a way that made his head spin. Red against black.

**GE** N **E** R **AL H** O **SP** IT **AL**

People were walking in and out of the different buildings, a complex map that had been burned into the staff’s mind as soon as they sold their soul to its death ridden halls, ghosts of the damned moaning, trying to break the deafening silence.

 

His feet hit the ground, a steady rhythm as he joined the sick and injured, his deathly pale skin blending him right in. A little girl with golden wings and a broken arm, a young man with a pixie on his shoulder, and him, a vampire scavenging for his next meal.

 

Face gaunt to the point of looking starved, he kept his steady rhythm of footfalls as he made his way to one of the smaller wings of the hospital, marked with a red cross and a cartoon bloody syringe. Eyes flitting across every living thing he passed, mouth dry and tongue heavy, his beat became a staccato as he quickened his already fast pace.

 

A young woman bumped into him, her blue eyes widening in shock as apologies fell from her lips and into deaf ears that were attached to an otherwise occupied head. Eyes focusing on the vein protruding from her neck. Every twitch it made was caught by them. Its scent filling his nose with ease.

 

Raising his hands so that they met her shoulders, Brendon pulled himself from his stupor. Shaking his head minutely, he pulled his lips into a charming smile, assuring the frazzled nurse with the name tag Sarah that it was completely his fault for not paying attention. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, and at any other time he would have reciprocated, but the growl that threatened to rip itself out of his throat reminded him that he _really_ needed to eat. Images of his last meal flashed through his mind making his eyes go unfocused, which did not go unnoticed by Sarah, who – while making an offended sound in the back of her throat – excused herself and carried on with her rounds.

 

He watched her leave, hips swaying in a way that was definetly not natural. She turned the corner, looking over her shoulder as she smirked at him, eyes filled with mirth.

 

Shaking his head once more, Brendon returned to his path. Feeling his hunting teeth slip out from his gums, he pulled his hands together and cracked his knuckles in an attempt to distracted his starved mind.

 

Sounds that would normally be crystal clear started to blur together the further he went, his mind only able to focus on its most basic instinct – eat. Eyes picking up on the heat signatures of the living beings around him he pushed forward, silently scolding himself for letting his hunger get this far, he knew that stretching one pint into three weeks wasn’t normally wise, yet here he is. Spencer had told him that if he continued to avoid the cute doctor he would starve, and, for whatever reason, the universe had decided that Spencer was always right.

 

Turning the last blessed corner of the hallway that reeked of antiseptic and illness, he found himself standing in front of his favourite room. The smell of iron pricked at his nose, the strength of it filling his nostrils with unrelenting speed, making his eyes water.

 

Pushing the door open with a force he normally kept reserved for private places, he almost collapsed with need as blood filled his every sense, overpowering anything else. Opening his mouth and an animalistic hiss his body prepared himself to pounce on what it perceived to be its prey.

 

Every muscle suddenly locked up as a sound pierced through the haze that his thirst had created, the sound seemed to clear the fog long enough for something squishy and cold to be pressed into his hand, the smell of iron one again filling in the holes in the fog the pitch had created. He closed his lips around the straw-like object and sucked, the blissful taste of blood coating his tongue.

 

Feeling the cold liquid slip down his throat he involuntarily let out a moan, a filthy sound that he was now realising, through the quickly clearing haze, was bouncing off the walls in an echo louder than anything he had ever heard before. Still steadily sucking on the bag of blood, he raised his gaze until he was looking into the _blue –_ so very, very blue – eyes of his favourite person at the hospital.

 

A small chuckle escaped the siren’s mouth as he watched Brendon greedily drinking the pint of crimson, clearing his throat he gestured for Brendon to slow down, a recommendation the vampire quickly accepted.

 

The sound of slurping quickly broke the fragile silence that had settled in the room, like cling wrap being pierced by a knife. Pulling the tube from his now red stained lips, Brendon offered an apologetic smile to the other man, “Sorry, Dr. Weekes.”

 

“I feel like I’ve told you before that you need to be coming in more often.” Dr. Weekes’ voice is deadpan in a way that can only come from years of carefully practiced sarcasm.

 

“Sorry, Doc. But if it makes it any better, I’ll definitely make a more _galiant_ effort to see your _pretty_ face.” Leaning in Brendon brought his hands to rest on the exasperated doctors shoulders. He unconsciously moved towards the doctor  and inhaled, eyes once again growing unfocused. “Pretty face.”

 

“Brendon, your experiencing the after effects of the siren song.” Pushing the vampire off him he strode across the room, his long legs graceful in a way which was effortless for a creature of his nature, graceful in a way that was designed to make sailors fall in love with him. Reaching into the same freezer he had gotten the previous bag from, he pulled out another pint of blood. Holding it in his hand he turned back to Brendon. “I’m giving this to you as a backup, keep it refrigerated and you can warm it in the microwave if you want, but use a microwave safe container.’

 

Brendon held the bag in his hand, mushing it so that the liquid moved around inside the poutch, looking at his hands as he manipulated the blood he mumbled another apology and a half-hearted promise to never leave Dr. Weekes’ side, ears tuned to hear the doctor’s every movement.

 

“Siren song, Brendon.” At the gentle reminder he looked back at the siren, the slight flush of his face, the way the blood tiny vessels moved through his skin and disappeared into his hairline, a symphony movement. A visual song that only the doctor’s brain could compose. “Stop looking at my blood. Look, if you need a minute to clear your head feel free to wait here, if you want I’ll stay and keep you company.”

 

Nodding his head at a break neck pace, a grin stretched itself across his lips, making his normally crease free face crinkle in the corners of his eyes. “Always like spending time with you, Doc!”

 

Said doctor rolled his eyes, the veins standing out stark against his corneas, Brendon licked his lips and flicked his own eyes back down to the bag in his hands, forcing them to relax and stop squeezing his blood supply so tightly”. “If your still hungry then eat, I know that you know you’re not supposed to go longer than a maximum of two weeks without eating, and yet here we are.”

 

A grin stretching across Brendon’s lips he leaned forward minutely, brown once again meeting blue. “Miss me that much doctor?”

 

“Never.” the word was said harshly, without room to argue, although the gentle smile on his face was arguing against it. “Just looking out for those of us who aren’t vampires. Didn’t really feel like being eaten today.”

 

“Then what about tomorrow? If I’m being completely honest, doc, I think you would taste…  
_Exquis.”_ The French fell from his lips without prompting, he stood until he was practically chest to chest with the much taller man, tilting his head up, his eyes focusing on his lips. “Don’t you wanna know how I taste, doc?”

 

The siren swallowed, Adams apple bobbing to compliment the sound. His head moved from side to side in a way that would be unnoticeable unless one was paying as close attention as Brendon was. The vampire stretched his neck and shifted to his tip toes, his long fingers came to rest at the base of the doctor’s neck. Pulling him down in one swift movement, skin met skin.

 

Brendon could feel the blood rushing to the other man’s lips as they moved in synchronisation with his, not dissimilar to a carefully written harmony. Hands came to rest on his hips, digging into them, almost hard enough to bruise. Those same hands pulled him closer until the two men were flushed chest to chest. Brendon pulled away first, his lips slick with the doctors saliva. He stole a glance at his counterparts mouth, smirking to himself at the sheen that coated them.

 

Resting their foreheads together, the doctor willed his breathing to become even. “Siren song.”

 

Eyes alight with joy, the vampire grinned. “Don’t insult me, I know what a siren song feels like.” He gripped his companions shoulders, leaning away from his warmer body. He shifted to his tip toes so that he could reach his lips, giving them a small peck he moved so that his mouth was next to the doctors ear and whispered“And I know yours wore off as soon as you stopped singing, doc.”

 

“Well, If we’re gonna do this, you should call me by my first name.” The siren took a step back and held out his hand. “Hi, my name’s Dallon Weekes.”

 


End file.
